1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic devices, and in particular to an electronic device having a patterned conductive layer serving as antenna layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas for radio devices convert electrical signals to electromagnetic signals or vice versa. In handheld electronic devices, the antenna can be external or internal. FIGS. 1 to 4 show antennas of conventional electronic devices.
As shown in FIG. 1, an external antenna 51 is disposed on an antenna carrier 52, protruding from a housing 53 of an electronic device. FIG. 2 shows a conventional internal antenna 61 produced by punched metal, disposed on an antenna carrier 62, and installed in an electronic device. FIG. 3 shows an antenna component 71 produced by forming an antenna layer on soft circuit board, disposed on an antenna carrier 72, and then installed in an electronic device 73. FIG. 4 shows an antenna 81 produced by folding metal and disposed on an antenna carrier 82, installed in an electronic device. Conventional manufactured by punching or folding and assembly with a plastic antenna carrier adversely affects manufacture and assembly costs and limits size and space conservation.